


Come Round Soon

by psychologicalBantering



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coping, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychologicalBantering/pseuds/psychologicalBantering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One too many drinks tonight and I miss you</p><p>Like you were mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Round Soon

**Author's Note:**

> A short Cronkri songfic for Come Round Soon by Sara Bareilles.

Kankri flicked the red lighter he had pulled from his pocket, watching the small flame erupt as he brought it to the end of his cigarette. He held it until he could taste the tobacco smoke filling his mouth, then returned the lighter to it’s lint-filled home. He took a few drags from the cigarette, watching the wisps of smoke drift and disappear into the air around him, their smell still lingering long after they had vanished. Darkness was creeping in, wrapping its long, decadent fingers around everything, locking the moody troll in a choke hold.

He was currently hunched over the bar’s counter, running his finger over the rim of his shot glass. He probably should’ve stopped a few shots ago, but it couldn't be fixed now, and he couldn't care less. With the other hand, he took his sleeve and dabbed at the corners of his eyes, wishing the fuzzy blotchiness of his face away before the show started. But God how he wanted him back. _More than anything_ , the drink spoke for him.

Oh look, there he was now, walking on the tiny stage of the bar. Their eyes locked, and Kankri looked away quickly, lest he start crying again. Then he started singing "their song". His voice rolled over the lyrics, rumbling like the thunder from the storm that was brewing just outside. A single tear slid down the troll's cheek as he looked at the angelic singing form on stage, paid the tab for his drinks, and left the bar wordlessly.

His eyes traveled to the foreboding clouds that hung in the sky, matching Kankri’s mood as he lit another cigarette. He appreciated the weather’s empathy, because God knows that a clear sky would have mocked Kankri’s emotions, teasing him with its happiness.

He growled to himself, remembering his ex. Always packing up and leaving him, making Kankri beg for him to come back. Kankri took any kind of affection Cronus gave him like a starved animal. Cronus seemed to realize it, and enjoyed making Kankri suffer. After all, it didn't take a lot to make the mutant-blood happy.

But Jesus, the thing Kankri hated most was how Cronus would text him saying how much he missed him and needed him, but the second they were together, if they weren't fucking, Cronus wanted nothing to do with him. And Kankri was starved for those words, to have someone miss him and need him, but the second he asked Cronus if he missed him, Cronus would ignore him and he was so fed up with it.

And yet, for all the pain he caused, Kankri couldn't help but chasing after him again and again. And every time Cronus left, he would spend so many hours sobbing over the douche, making him look weak. But Cronus was the only person to ever love him, and every time he left, Kankri could feel himself breaking, ripping apart.

Kankri stood in front of his father’s church and remembered what his father had said just that morning. _“The angels tell me you’ll smile today, Kankri. Stay happy.”_ Kankri gazed at the stone angels that sat on either side of the doorway.

“Who needs angels anyhow…” he mumbled, putting out the cig and throwing it on the steps before he walked in to find his father standing in the empty chapel.

“Kankri my boy!” he grinned and embraced his son.

“Hey dad…” he mumbled, and his father sniffed the air.

“Son, have you been smoking again? You know I don’t approve of that,” his father scolded. Kankri shrugged.

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m not addicted yet,” he murmured, immediately wishing for another smoke and for Cronus to come back and love him for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and if you're interested in my future works or have any suggestions/requests, please inbox me on AO3 or on tumblr at http://psychologicalbantering.tumblr.com/.


End file.
